Wide Awake and Breathing
by QueenOfFF123
Summary: Harry see's a boy in his dreams, the boy is him. Who he wants to be and Harry sets on a path through the Labyrinth that is his soul to find out who he really wants to be. He will find new loves, lose some love, gain new hopes and dreams. Slight!Dumbledore bashing, HGRW Bashing and James Potter returns to pick up the pieces of his sons life as he returns to raise his baby boy.


Here goes another fic that I hope gets somewhere at some point.

I hope I don't make too many grammar mistakes but hey, i'm human without auto-correct and spell-check. I haven't a clue what pairing to do this as, maybe y'all can help me with that.

~~~~~~~~On with the show.

I am running, I am falling and I am lost. There are cracked stone walls all around me. Vines of freindly and nont-so-nice crawl like spiders along the cracks. I am pretty sure the walls are getting closer together, I swear I've passed that patch of clover at leat times now. Who am I? I honestly couldn't tell you, I've been running in this labryith my whole life.

I am not what I am supposed to be, I can tell you that much. I am supposed to be heroic to the core, handsome, cocky, proud of myself and yet I am none of these things. The body in which I live is damaged by years of selfless injuries, some inflicted by others and the rest I don't remember their origin. I am not a clean human being and I guess I must've been at one point in my life. I sometimes stop running through this maze and think maybe it's time to quit running. But then another thought makes me start running again, _if I get out of here I can be who I was destined to be. _Then I begin to run through the never-ending maze of emotions, memories, truths, lies, souls and magic.

Harry wakes with a gasp as he peers around. He's started to have dreams of a boy who looks just like him. Only, he is healthy looking, in his vibrant green is something he himself never see's in his own, _**hope.**_ He always seemed to strive for something, a blind hope that he seemed to know he would come through with. Harry liked this version he dreamed about, this boy was everything he wanted to be. Harry looked over to his side table and saw that it was almost time to begin his day once more. 5:30 a.m, a time where not a soul stirred but him. His 'family' if they were even really worth this title were still snoring and mumbling incoherent nothings in their sleep. He begins his day with a sink shower lasting about 5 minutes tops and that is with cleaning the bathroom. The floors are now spotless and it's liek no one was ever even in the restroom.

The second chore on the list pinned by a piece of tape to the fridge is to begin breakfast. He wonders why he should even keep doing the same loads of work he always has. Harry is not spoiled, he is starved and deprived all basic needs. Even his glasses are simply from a discount bin at the local market. He even starts to slow his movements, if he really wanted he could pick the lock on the cupboard, take all his belongings and the Dursley's would never hear him. Harry peers out the still dark neighborhood, he could do it. It was something he had always wanted to do, Harry looks inside himself. the boy from his dreams seems to be screaming at him from the back of his mind. _"Do it! Run! Run and never look back!" _This boy yells, Harry wants to listen to him, he really does. But wouldn't he be shoved right back where he was hated if he did run? Then no one could really _make _him do anything. He was Harry Potter, Golden-Boy, Boy-who-lived, the kid with way too many titles he did not live up to nor deserve in his own opinion.

Harry finishes the breakfast and places it in the oven. He's going to do it, he's going to listen to the brave lion boy within his mind. He creeps slowly bac up the stairs and quickly retrieves all possessions he wishes to keep with him. Harry picks the lock, it was quite easy. Easier than he expected actually, Harry suspects his magic helped him out int his act of rebellion. Harry looks though the trunks and retrieves the satchel that is enchanted to be feather-light and expandable without detection. The map, his wand, the two-way mirror, his money bag with his money vault key, and hedwig's favourite toy. Yes, Harry knew it was an unusual thing for an owl of Hedwig's breed to like playing with a simple cat toy but Harry thought it was what made her all the more perfect. Harry looks around and decides that this was never home and therefore he had no need to try and feel sad that he was leaving. Harry peers into the cupboard and he see's an old sign. In crappy red crayon is his name, the R's are backwards but Harry untapes it. The sign reads _'__**Harrys Room' **_and this makes him smile. The little boy who'd created this sign had been happy, even if it had been for only a moment.

The door shuts silently as Harry walks towards the rising sun. Harry is going to be the boy from his dreams. He was going to find a new home, a true place to call his own. The wards shimmer then shatter without a single noise and Harry feels the magic whoosh away as if it was never even there.

_"Keep running, I will follow..." _says a small voice in the back of his mind.

How was that? Is this a good start? Who should I pair him with?

I will be bringing back James Potter and I do hope you guys stick around long enough to let me pick up the story.

R&R B/c I don't what to do about the paring. :3


End file.
